warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
When a Plan Comes Together
When ''a P''lan ''Co''mes To''ge''ther Episode Seven, Season Two, of Cold. Enjoy <3 When a Plan Comes Together "Okay we've thought up so many plans, but none of them really work when we try to catch the prey stealer. And that's because we keep assuming who it is, and it isn't a trap for whoever it is. So I've thought up with a new one, and I hope you guys agree to it." I mewed, exchanging glances with all my friends. Brownhare sat nearby, his ears perked. "How can I help?" He mewed coolly. I frowned. "You'll take part in this like you have in the practices." He nodded thanks to me and I continued on with my plan. "Okay so we're going to set up near ShadowClan camp. We'll start from there, and I'll tell you the rest when we set up." I ordered. Dawnfur stopped me. "Isn't that an obvious place to set up camp?" I laughed. "Exactly." When we reached there, Dawnfur was still giving me funny looks. She was easier to hang around now that she had gotten used to me, but sometimes here barbed comments were enjoyable. She scratched the ground, trying not to squirm. "We're buried in the ground, Storm." "I know, Dawnfur." I gritted my teeth, finishing the disguise. "The thief won't know that there's a tunnel here, and she/he won't notice because it's hald blocked and covered with ferns." Minnowfur looked quite impressed, and Snowbreeze nodded in approval. Crowheart only stared coldly back at me, and I felt my skin go cold. Didn't he apologize to me already? Why is he so hostile? Dawnfur sighed. "Okay, if you say so." Brownhare examined our new hideout. "It's stable, and if it collapsed on us, we won't be far from the surface. The only problem might be if it rains, but the sky was pretty clear. I think we're good." I could tell the others were still nervous about the new guy, and I didn't blame him. We had been together for so long, it felt weird having a new cat around. He only shrugged and said. "I'm just saying." "Thanks, Brownhare." I mewed hastily, trying to loosen the tension. He gazed back at me, and I felt unnerved by his yellow stare. "Now about the plan." I continued. "We're to wait here with someone peeking outside. He/she will probably strike at night, so we have to act quickly. It'll be dark, so I need my best spotter watching at all times. When someone sees the thief, we'll head outside quietly. We'll circle around the thief and cut off their escape paths." I looked around and met every one of their gazes. Snowbreeze nodded briskly, her blue eyes hard and determined. Dawnfur looked urgent and ready to dash out. Brownhare's yellow gaze stared back at me calmly. Crowheart refused to meet my gaze, and Minnowfur nodded, her eyes fierce and ready. "Okay Dawnfur take watch. You're a ShadowClan cat, and used to this darkness right?" Dawnfur nodded and positioned herself near the entrance. Brownhare leaned forward. "You take charge like a leader, Storm." I glanced over at him. "Thank you." He looked at our group, then ambled away for awhile. I blinked at him, not sure what to think. He had mentioned that he had once tried to become a medicine cat, and disapproved of mates. Then I turned my head to look at Snowbreeze and Crowheart. They were close, but I noticed that Snowbreeze wasn't leaning on him and Crowheart had a sour look on his face. I sat down and started to groom my fur. The past events began to come back to me. Shade... my beloved sister was dead and yet I was still leading so calmly. Maybe she was right, I did have her leadership qualities in me. I mourned for her, and that made me want to catch the thief even more. She/he deserved to pay for what they have done. "You seem troubled." Brownhare mewed, his yellow gaze resting on me. I shrugged. "Thinking about my sister." I replied curtly, not sure if he meant to be friendly or if he was just nosy. Brownhare sat down next to me. "Who is she?" "Who'' was'' she you mean." I mewed. I sighed and murmured. "Shade was my older sister, and she knew exactly how to lead the Clans out of trouble. She helped a lot with my quest and our goal to help the Clans, but the thief killed her." "If she was levelheaded, then how did she die?" I bristled at that, but let it go. "When she hears about her mother sometimes, she loses her mind. It happened when we were kits, and she was gone for a moon. Luckily she came back to me and we took care of each other. She nearly went off when we were in a battle up in the mountains, but I managed to stop her first. But when I was talking to Dawnfur a few days ago, I mentioned Leaf and Shade... Shade just ran off. That's how I lost her." Brownhare looked quite interested in this conversation. "I'm sorry for your loss. Why did she go mad though?" He was just curious, and I knew that, but I started to get irritated with his questions. "She wanted to protect me, and after she lost Leaf, she didn't want to be in charge of protecting me too. She was afraid she would lose me if she tried to. But after awhile, she controlled that fear and took care of me." He didn't press on, and I was grateful that he didn't. Dawnfur's head jerked up, and she hissed. "There's someone out there." I tensed, but Dawnfur waved us back. "Wait, they're looking around. It's a ShadowClan she-cat, that's for sure. The scent isn't clear, but it's a she-cat." "How do you know it's ShadowClan?" Crowheart muttered. Dawnfur rolled her eyes. "Because only ShadowClan cats can see through the dark so easily." Crowheart opened his mouth to object, but Snowbreeze stopped him. He muttered and stepped back. "I should go out and see what she's up to. My fur would hide me easily." Dawnfur snorted. "ShadowClan cats can smell you know. We don't just use sight to guide us through the forest. Scent is more important to us, so if hearing." Crowheart sighed. "Whatever you say." Snowbreeze waved Crowheart back. "Just listen to Dawnfur. She has the most experience with the darkness and knows more about ShadowClan cats than we do. If we were raiding ThunderClan, then we would turn to you." "She has a point." Brownhare mewed softly. Minnowfur nodded. "We would be wise to listen to Dawnfur right now." I turned to Dawnfur, waiting for her to signal for us to go. She lifted her tail, and slid outside. I slid out after her, followed by Snowbreeze. Crowheart went after her, and we flanked her, trying to cover her white pelt. I sniffed the air, trying to catch the scent of the intruder, but it was well masked. Maybe Dawnfur really was the expert at this. Suddenly the thief whirled around and saw us. "Come back!" I shrieked. "You killed my sister!" The thief's eyes widened, then whipped around and made a dash for the mountains. I looked grimly around me. "That's Shimmershard!" "Let's go after her." The End. Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold